Hedge Mage
One of the Mage classes. Hit Points Hit Dice: '''1d8 per level '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''8 + CON modifier '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d8 + CON modifier per level after 1st Proficiencies '''Armour: '''Light armour, medium armour '''Weapons: '''Clubs, daggers, darts, javelins, maces, quarterstaffs, scimitars, sickles, slings, spears '''Tools: Herbalism kit Saving Throws: 'Intelligence, Wisdom '''Skills: '''Choose two from Arcana, Animal Handling, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Religion, and Survival Equipment You start your adventure with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) a wooden staff or (b'') any simple weapon * (''a) ''a scimitar or (''b) any simple melee weapon * leather armour, and an explorer's pack Features & Abilities * 'Spellcasting '(all levels). Each day you prepare a list of wild spells that are available for you to cast, choosing a number of spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your level. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability, since your magic draws upon your devotion and attunement to nature. You can change your list of prepared spells when you finish a long rest. * 'Cantrip '(1st level). You know two cantrips of your choice. * 'Wild Shape '(2nd level). You can use your action to magically assume the shape of a beast that you have seen before. You can use this feature twice. You regain expended uses when you finish a short or long rest. Your level determines the bests you can transform into: ** 2nd Level: Max CR* 1/4, no flying or swimming ** 4th Level: Max CR 1/2, no flying ** 8th Level: Max CR 1, no further limitations ** (* CR = challenge rating) * 'Wild Shape, cont'd: '''You can stay in beast shape for a number of hours equal to half your level (rounded down). You then revert to your normal form unless you expend another use of this feature. You can revert to your normal form earlier by using a bonus action on your turn. You automatically revert if you fall unconscious, drop to 0 hit points, or die. While you are transformed, the following rules apply: ** Your game statistics are replaced by the statistics of the beast, but you retain your alignment, personality, and Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma scores. You also retain all of your skill and saving throw proficiencies, in addition to gaining those of the creature. If the creature has any legendary or lair actions, you cannot use them. ** When you transform, you assume the beasts hit points and Hit Dice. When you revert to your normal form, you return to the number of hit points you had before you transformed. However, if you revert as a result of dropping to 0 hit points, any excess damage carries over to your normal form. ** You can't cast spells, and your ability to speak or take any action that requires hands is limited to the capabilities of your beast form. Transforming doesn't break your concentration on a spell you've already cast, however, or prevent you from taking actions that are part of a spell, such as ''call lightning ''that you've already cast. ** You retain the benefit of any features from your class, race, or other source and can use them if the new form is physically capable of doing so. However, you can't use any of your special senses, such as darkvision, unless your new form also has that sense. ** You choose whether your equipment falls to the ground in your space, merges into your new form, or is worn by it. Worn equipment functions as normal, but the DM decides whether it's practical for the new form to wear a piece of equipment, based on the creature's shape and size. Your equipment doesn't change size or shape or match the new form, and any equipment that the new form can't wear must either fall to the ground or merge with it. Equipment that merges with the form has no effect until you leave the form. * '''Natural Recovery '(2nd level). You regain some of your mana by sitting in meditation and communing with nature. During a short rest, you choose expended spell slots to recover. The spell slots can have a combined level that is equal to or less than half your level (rounded up), and none of the slots can be 6th level or higher. You can't use this feature again until you finish a long rest. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(4th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Land's Stride '(6th level). Moving through nonmagical difficult terrain costs you no extra movement. You can also pass through nonmagical plants without being slowed by them and without taking damage from them if they have thorns, spines, or a similar hazard. In addition, you have advantage on saving throws against plants that are magically created or manipulated to impede movement, such as those created by the entangle ''spell. * '''Ability Score Improvement '(8th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Combat Wild Shape '(9th level). You gain the ability to use the Wild Shape on your turn as a bonus action, rather than as an action. Additionally, while you are transformed by Wild Shape, you can use a bonus action to expend one spell slot to regain 1d8 hit points per level of the spell slot expended. * '''Nature's Ward (10th level). You cannot be charmed or frightened by any means other than blood magic, and you are immune to poison and disease. * Ability Score Improvement '''(12th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * '''Nature's Sanctuary (14th level). Creatures of the natural world sense your connection to nature and become hesitant to attack you. When a beast or plant creature attacks you, that creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against your spell save DC. On a failed save, the creature must choose a different target, or the attack automatically misses. On a successful save, the creature is immune to this effect for 24 hours. The creature is aware of this effect before it makes its attack on you. * Ability Score Improvement '(16th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * '''Timeless Body '(18th level). The primal magic that you wield causes you to age more slowly. For every 10 years that pass, your body ages only 1 year. * '''Beast Spells (18th level). You can cast many of your druid spells in any shape you assume using Wild Shape. You can perform the somatic and verbal components of a druid spell while in a beast shape, but you aren't able to provide material components. * 'Ability Score Improvement '(19th level). You can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. * 'Shapeshifter '(20th level). You can use your Wild Shape an unlimited number of times. Spells You may learn any spell from the Hedge Mage list. Levelling Up 'Hit Points: '''roll 1d8 + your Constitution modifier x your level (discounting 1st level), add to your current total hit points '''Hit Dice: '''you get an extra 1d8 hit dice '''Spells: '''you may prepare a number of spells equal to your Wisdom modifier + your level (including 1st) '''Levelling Table: '(numbered columns refer to spell slots) Meta Notes Druid